


Good For Derek

by amadnesskinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, College Student Stiles, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Public Scene, Punishment, Sub Stiles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadnesskinks/pseuds/amadnesskinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he's away at college, Stiles just wants to be good for Derek.  Being good is hard, though, and what with Stiles being away at college, Derek isn't there to give him constant reminders to behave . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings!
> 
> As usual, warnings first, then the fun part! Pretty intense D/s play in this one, and there's not really any after care (in my opinion, the scene is continuing after the end of the phone call, and after care would imply that Stiles is done being punished when he isn't, but YMMV). Also, the punishment is something Stiles asks for and is fully and enthusiastically consenting to. It's a super-harsh punishment (approximately 18 days with some kind of sexual torture or torment every day) though, and it's not meant to be realistic. Please don't take this as anything more than a fun fantasy!
> 
> There's also mentioned public scenes and public humiliation (Stiles will be wearing sextoys in public), so that's a thing to take into consideration, especially if you have embarrassment squicks--I know for me that can be a turn off sometimes, so I just wanted to make sure everyone was informed!

Derek gets the call at two in the morning. He takes it without thinking, even though he’d been asleep seconds before, even though he has to be up early to get to work in the morning. It’s Stiles. Of course Derek’s going to take the call.

“Der,” Stiles pants on the other end. “Der, Derek, please, I need—“

“Okay, Stiles, it’s okay,” Derek soothes. “Tell me what’s the matter.”

“I—I’m so horny, Der,” Stiles whines. “Oh god, I just want to come, but I can’t, and it’s been so fucking long.” He makes a hurt, broken noise, and Derek can’t help but smile.

“You’ve been playing with yourself again,” Derek says knowingly.

“Can’t help it,” Stiles admits. “I think about you, and you’re just—you’re so fucking hot, Derek, and the way your hands feel on me, I—I can’t stop myself.”

“What are you doing right now, Stiles?” Derek asks. “Are you touching yourself right now?”

“Yes,” Stiles whispers. “I—I’m trying to jerk off, but—the cage, it’s—I can’t like this, it hurts and I never get hard, just more and more turned on and—fuck Derek, please? Please say I can?” 

“You know the rules, Stiles,” Derek says. “You agreed to them when you left for college.”

“I know, but—“

“What are the rules, Stiles?”

Stiles lets out a shaky breath. “Rule number one,” he says, “no coming unless we’re physically in the same room. No exceptions.”

“Good,” Derek purrs. “Go on.”

“Rule number two, no playing with myself unless given permission. Rule number three, spend the week before coming home to see you stretching my pretty pussy out so I’m loose and ready for you when I get there. Rule number four, I may be a slut, but I’m your slut. Nothing goes in my cunt without your permission. Rule number five, when I break any of the rules, punishments will be set for me to complete each day for a week,” Stiles recites.

“And did you break a rule today, Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles moans. “Oh please, Derek, please, I need it so bad. You can punish me for a month if you want but please let me come, please, please, please?”

“No, Stiles,” Derek says. “You know the rules. You just recited them to me. You don’t get to come until you’re back safe in my arms, and you shouldn’t be trying to play with your tiny little cocklet, should you?”

“No,” Stiles says reluctantly.

“Do you need me to punish your cock?” Derek asks. “Do you need me to send you an even stricter cage? Maybe the kind with a metal tube instead of a cage? Or I could send you a pouch to wear over your cock and balls, so you’re not tempted to touch again.”

“I—you c-could, sir,” Stiles gasps, sounding breathy and desperate again. “Oh please, I—I think if I can’t come, then maybe you should punish my cock. Maybe—maybe you should punish me every day until break, punish my cock for being so horny and my hole for being so slutty—I—I want to be good but I just—I can’t, not without you telling me what to do, not without you here to help me, oh please, Der, please?”

“Listen to you,” Derek laughs, but not cruelly. “Begging for your punishment. All right, you have two and a half weeks before your next break. You call me every night, and we’ll see about punishing your slutty cock and your pretty ass until you’re begging me to stop.”

Stiles whines like he just realized what he’s asked for, and manages to somehow say, “Thank you, Derek,” before he’s moaning again. Derek can hear him rubbing himself against something, probably his mattress, and he lets him try to get off for a long moment before he stops him.

“Stiles, that’s enough,” he snaps. “Sit up and get ready for your first punishment.”

Stiles sucks in a breath and moans, “Yes, sir.” Derek waits, and in a few moments Stiles clears his throat. “Ready, sir.”

“Good. I’ll be sending you a few presents in the mail, so you’d better keep checking your box every day. For now, go choose a plug and get your vibrating bullet,” Derek orders.

Stiles scrambles around and Derek can hear him getting everything ready. “Okay,” he says when he’s done.

“Which plug did you choose?” Derek asks.

“The—the metal one, with the charm on the base that says princess slut,” Stiles answers. Derek had ordered that particular plug especially for Stiles, had it custom made to weigh just a little too much to stay in easily, so Stiles had to work to keep it in place, and had the charm added so he could tug and flick at it to tease Stiles when he had the boy wear it and stand with his legs spread, on orders to keep it in or risk a spanking.

“All right, that will do just fine. You’re going to wear the plug all night and most of tomorrow, unless I text you with permission to take it out. If I don’t, you can take it out after you’ve had dinner in the cafeteria,” Derek says.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles agrees meekly.

“Now, is your bullet vibe on the Velcro strap?” he asks.

“Yes,” Stiles answers.

“Good. Wrap it around your balls, so it presses right up at the base of your cock,” Derek orders.

“Okay,” Stiles acknowledges, then when he’s followed the instruction, “done, Derek.”

“You’re going to keep that strap on until further notice. I’m going to text you during the day tomorrow, and every time I do you’re going to stop what you’re doing, find somewhere private, and turn it on for ten minutes. If you think you’re going to need to recharge, then bring what you need to do that with you and find a way to plug it in.”

“Oh god, Derek,” Stiles gasps.

“You’re not going to be able to come, but I bet you leak pre-come all over yourself, Stiles,” Derek says. “I bet you get your jock all gummy and wet.”

“Oh fuck,” Stiles whines. “Derek, how—can you tell me how many times?”

“No, Stiles,” Derek shakes his head. “It won’t be less than five, though.” Stiles makes a soft, choked sound, but doesn’t protest. “All right. I want you to put your plug in now. No lube, but don’t hurt yourself. Go slow.”

Derek listens, pleased, as Stiles works the plug into him, his voice high and needy, breathy little pants and gasps escaping his throat as he does what he’s told. When it’s finally in, Derek says, “Good boy. Now before I hang up and you try and get some rest, I want to make sure the vibe is in the right place. Turn it on, Stiles.”

“Oh shit,” Stiles gasps, but Derek hears the soft purr of the vibrator coming to life. “Oh shit,” Stiles says again.

“You’re doing so well, Stiles. Tell me, what setting is the vibrator on? Pattern and speed.”

“It’s—it’s on medium speed,” he says. “No—fuck, no pattern.”

“Switch it to random and put it on high,” Derek orders.

Stiles wails as he obeys. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Derek fuck,” he whimpers. “Fuck, fuck, please!”

“What do you need, Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Please, I—I need—I need something, I—I don’t know!”

Derek listens as Stiles whimpers and squeaks for a while, then finally says, “Tell me what you feel, Stiles.”

“F-feels. Feels like my whole crotch is vibrating. It’s—it’s pushed up against the first ring of the cage, and I—ugh, god, oh god, oh fuck, I can’t stop clenching down around the plug and—god, everything’s clenching, over and over and it’s not stopping and I feel like—like if the cage wasn’t there, I’d never stop coming—oh, oh ffff—ugh, please, please let me stop, feel like I can’t breathe, like I’m gonna pass out oh god, Derek,” Stiles begs.

“All right, you can turn it off,” Derek relents. “You were very good, Stiles. That was seven minutes.”

“Oh,” Stiles moans.

“You know, you’ll have to go the full ten every time from now on,” Derek warns. “Hope you can handle the stimulation.”

“Der, what if I can’t?” Stiles mumbles, sounding small.

“You can,” Derek promises. “I know you can.”

“Okay,” Stiles agrees. “M’fallin’ asleep.”

“That’s all right. You’re allowed. You should rest up for the next few weeks, sweetheart. Know you’re gonna want your strength for when you come home,” Derek says.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs sleepily. “Gonna want all up in your business.”

“Hmm. Sleep, Stiles. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Derek hangs up the phone and turns on his computer, smiling softly to himself. He needs to make a few purchases he can have overnighted to Stiles.


End file.
